Cowboy Take Me Away
by Starksarrowgirl
Summary: This is somewhere between rated M and rated T. A love scene between the good Dallas and Stevie Rae. And when I say love I mean making love. Based on the song "Cowboy Take Me Away" by the Dixie Chicks.


_I said, "I wanna touch the earth  
I wanna break it in my hands  
I wanna grow something  
Wild and unruly"_

"Hey Stevie Rae," said Dallas taking my hand. I blushed at the contact and shivered at the electricity flowing through us. We were getting ready to go to sleep before the sun came up and Dallas wanted to escort me to my room. When we were in my room, he laid down with me, his hand still holding mine. "Stevie Rae, can I ask you somethin'?"

"You can ask me anythin'."

"What are some of the things you want to do?"

"Oh, uh, well you know the song 'Cowboy Take Me Away'? I pretty much wanna do everything in that song."I said.

"Everything?"

I blushed, realizing what he meant. Shyly, I said, "Yes. Everything. Cowboy, take me away?" I didn't even have to ask because his lips were on mine. I love the way he held me; like I was a fragile doll, but hard enough for me to feel all the lines of his chest against my body. His tongue snaked in my mouth and I moaned. His hands roamed my body with a feather soft touch. His hands slid down my waist slowly and wet back up, this time with my shirt. I discarded the annoying thing and we kept kissing. Then he took my bra off.

_I wanna sleep on the hard ground  
In the comfort of your arms  
On a pillow of blue bonnets  
In a blanket made of stars_

Oh it sounds good to me

I took his shirt off of him and shivered as his bare chest touched mine, sending tingles of pleasure all throughout my body. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt the hard bulge in front of his pants. Without even really realizing I was doing it, moved my hips against it. He groaned and went to kiss my neck. Who knew it was so sensitive there?__

I say, "Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue"  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to Heaven above and  
Closer to you, closer to you

He slid my pants off effortlessly and threw them on the ground. He was about to take my panties off but I flipped us over and straddled his waist. I smiled at his surprise and kissed his neck like he did to me. There was a weird humming sound coming from the back of his throat but I knew it was a good sound. I started kissing my way down his body and stopped at the top of his pants. I unbuttoned them slowly, making his squirm with anticipation. __

I wanna walk and not run  
I wanna skip and not fall  
I wanna look at the horizon  
And not see a building standing tall

I slid his pants off and gasped. Goddess, he was gorgeous! Dallas sat up and we kissed again and he laid back on top of me. His thumbs were anchored in the waistline of my panties and slowly he started sliding them off. I shuddered at the feel of his warm hands running down my thighs and calves.__

I wanna be the only one  
For miles and miles  
Except for maybe you  
And your simple smile

Oh it sounds good to me  
Yes it sounds so good to me

It hurt for a minute but after it felt so good. He was slow and gentle at first but once he saw I was getting used to it, he got a little rougher. He kissed my neck and I felt his teeth pierce my flesh, intensifying the passion. I moaned and sighed his name over and over again.__

Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to Heaven above and  
Closer to you, closer to you

I bit into his neck as he sucked on mine. He moaned against it making me moan.__

I said, "I wanna touch the earth  
I wanna break it in my hands  
I wanna grow something  
Wild and unruly"

Oh it sounds so good to me

Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to Heaven above and  
Closer to you, closer to you

Finally, we were spent and he collapsed on me in a sweaty mess. We caught our breath for a minute, then he smiled at me tenderly and moved a piece of hair away from my face. I felt like I was glowing.

At that moment, I was the happiest I had ever been.__

Closer to you  
Cowboy take me away  
Closer to you

**So pretend Dallas didn't go all evil and there was no Rephaim. Review.**


End file.
